


Claudia: So Not Janine

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [13]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2021, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Claudia knew when she saw "it" that "it" was so "not" Janine.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Janine Kishi, Claudia Kishi & L "Mimi" Yamamoto
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, The Chamber





	Claudia: So Not Janine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitter Club. I'm actually getting back to writing my series of one-shots for the series. While I'd originally planned to have the ones for episode four done in November, it ends up majorly coinciding with the theme for International Fandom Day 2021, which is to write for rarer things in fandom and the new adaption for BSC actually counts, so I'd like to encourage people to write their own BSC fanfic between now and February 15 of this year and tag it "International Fandom Day 2021".

Claudia knew she shouldn’t laugh.

However, the sight in front of her made her laugh.

By laughing, she drew the attention of the person she just caught sight of and they, in turn, looked at her scrupulously. Of course, there was nothing new about the manner in which her older sister Janine scrupulously looked at her as if she understood the mechanisms that made up Claudia Kishi far better than Claudia herself did, but then again, Janine seemed to know everything, particularly when it came to plaguing her younger sister and how different she was.

Today though, Janine was the one who was different, her overly practical and plain clothing suddenly standing out because of the thing on top of her head, giving Claudia much mirth in the given moment. Janine rather seriously stated. “What’s so funny?”

“That.” Claudia pointed at the thing on top of Janine’s head.

Janine’s eyes drifted up at the hat obviously made by their grandmother, her facial features not changing in the least. “Grandmother made that for me.”

“Obviously. But why? You’re not into bright colors and…” Claudia tried not laughing.

“You know. I didn’t want to question why she’d give me a knitted cap with cat ears on it let alone one which was this light blue color. It makes more sense for her to have given this thing to you, but if she insists, I keep my head warm, I’ll keep my head warm.”

“I see,” Claudia stifled her chuckles and headed downstairs where she found her grandmother in the kitchen cooking. “I saw the hat you made for Janine.”

“You like?”

“You’d better not make us matching ones, though to be honest, from the way Janine acted I think I’d be the one more mortified than Janine.”

“I figured she needed a bit of color to her wardrobe, but also something a bit silly for that overly serious personality of hers.”

This of course resulted in a laugh. “That…” Shaking her head and reaching out to taste test the food, Claudia said, “Janine thinks you gave it to her because you want her to keep her head warm.”

“Well, don’t tell her otherwise particularly if it means she’ll wear it longer.”

Claudia let out a laugh at her grandmother's comment, having no plan on telling Janine otherwise.


End file.
